The invention relates to an actuator, having a housing, a coil, an armature which interacts with a tappet and a spring, and of which the armature plate is arranged opposite an armature counterpiece, and wherein the actuator has at least one magnetostrictively acting component. The invention further relates to a method for operating an actuator of this kind.
An actuator of this kind is known from DE 198 43 534 A1. This actuator is installed on a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine. In this case, the magnetostrictive actuator is screwed to the side of the fuel injector and, by means of a hydraulic fluid, transmits a movement which is executed by the actuator to the valve needle of the fuel injector. To this end, a transmitter plunger is additionally arranged between the actuator and the space which accommodates the hydraulic liquid. Overall, the actuator, which is formed in this way and has the fuel injection valve, is of complicated construction, wherein the possible movement distance of the valve needle is furthermore small.